Although energy conservation (EC) and joint protection (JP) techniques are taught using a wide variety of methods, little appears to have been done to evaluate which methods are most effective in changing behavior. Using the process of educational diagnosis, we developed a workbook-based educational intervention with emphasis on developing behavioral awareness and problem-solving skills to facilitate adoption of EC and JP behaviors of adults with rheumatoid arthritis (RA). The subjects for this investigation are adult outpatients with RA who volunteer to be randomly assigned to traditional or experimental education programs. Three centers began evaluating the program in April, 1983. The NIH (10 pts), Robert B. Brigham MAC (11 pts), and Johns Hopkins, Good Samaritan Hospital MAC (9 pts). Three additional centers are scheduled to participate (Ann Arbor MAC, Dartmouth-Hitchcock MAC and Northwestern-Rehabilitation Institute of Chicago MAC) by September 1983. All patients are evaluated prior to training and 3 months and 1 year following training. Thre-month data will be available on initial patients by Sept/Oct 1983. the experimental program incorporates a variety of educational techniques. Patients are seen by the occupational therapist for 1 - 1 1/2 hour session once a week for 7 weeks with practice assignments done at home between sessions. The workbook developed at the NIH, "Rehabilitation Through Learning: Energy Conservation and Joint Protection - A Workbook for Persons with Rheumatoid Arthritis," contains the basic training materials. Each center compares its traditional EC and JP program to the experimental NIH program. It is expected that a significantly greater number of the experimental patients will show + changes in the relationship and duration of daily rest and activity periods + changes in the relationship between the importance of the activity and the amount of activity that is done; reduced joint pain; increased knowledge about EC and JP and their application; and will report greater satisfaction with function.